


Reimagined

by garcias_bitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Feminization, Hotch needs a hug, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Spencer needs a hug, Wow, definitely, kind of ooc sometimes oop, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcias_bitch/pseuds/garcias_bitch
Summary: Aaron needs to talk.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 69
Kudos: 118





	1. Chester Hardwick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my first multi-chapter fic. It's going to be a very angsty slow burn hehe >:)

Based on 3x14, Damaged  
Chester Hardwick. A serial killer that managed to take the lives of twenty-three women before he was caught. Hardwick had decided he was ready to talk, and Spencer Reid couldn’t have been more excited to get into this man’s mind. Hotch, on the other hand, was just plain angry, and for good reason. Haley was being completely unfair with this divorce. He figured if he had something else to focus on, the pain and anger would leave the forefront of his mind, at least momentarily.   
None of that interview had gone as planned. Hotch had tried to fight Hardwick after the man revealed his plans of killing two FBI agents to get out of the death penalty, thinking maybe he could put his anger to good use. Reid, though, had been able to talk him down, and likely saved his superior’s life, talking and distracting Hardwick for the thirteen minutes they had before the guards returned. 

Hotch was impressed. He’d never seen someone distract an unsub for that amount of time, let alone calm him down enough to deter his plan of killing so instantly. But a play on narcissism was always a strong one.

Reid was… Well, Reid was turned on, to say the least. This sort of adrenaline always got him going. And seeing his boss all puffed up, ready to kill the man who had just threatened to kill them? That was a thought for another time.   
“So, Haley wants me to sign the divorce paper uncontested so nobody wastes money on lawyers,” Hotch started, when they were in the car on the way back to D.C. “You don’t want to?” Reid questioned. “What I want I’m not gonna get,” Hotch replied, leaving Reid puzzled. “What is it you want, Hotch?” He didn’t get an answer. 

\----

Back in Quantico, the team had just wrapped up another case. Reid was currently witnessing a very confusing encounter. Kevin had just stopped Rossi and said they needed to talk “man to man,” and then JJ sang some song about Garcia and Kevin and a tree? He had no idea what was going on. Instead of continuing to sit there confused (no one would explain it to him for some reason, apparently what was happening was obvious), Spencer decided to go check on Hotch. He had obviously not taken Haley’s request well, and the interview couldn’t have helped. 

“Hotch,” Reid said quietly, knocking on the office door and poking his head in. “Come in Reid, close the door,” Hotch replied, not looking up from his paperwork. Reid sat down in the chair across from Aaron and handed him a file. “My reports for the interview.” “Thank you, Reid, I appreciate you getting this done so quickly. I wanted to apologize for the situation I put you in today, it really was not appropriate. I shouldn’t have provoked him the way I did,” Hotch stated in full “Unit Chief” mode. “Hotch,” Reid began, pausing and making sure the words that were about to come out of his mouth were going to come out correctly. “Let me take you out for dinner tonight. I think you need someone to talk to, and honestly, I probably do too.” Reid didn’t really need to talk, he had been doing much better in the aftermath of Hankel recently, but he did know that his boss would be more likely to say yes if he thought it wouldn’t only be to benefit him. Hotch looked up from his paperwork, gave Reid a look the younger man couldn’t decipher, and thought for a few moments. “Well,” Aaron answered, “that actually sounds lovely. Let me just finish this last file and I’ll come get you. I’m assuming you took the metro?” Reid nodded. “Great. I’ll drive us and I can bring you home after. Think about where you want to go.”

Reid entered the bull pen with a faint smile on his face. Sitting down at his desk, he thought back to how Hotch looked preparing to defend himself and Spencer from that highly dangerous man and found himself beginning to get hard. He shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts from his mind and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He wasn’t supposed to think about coworkers like that. Especially not his boss. It wasn’t Spencer’s fault the man was so effortlessly attractive. Spencer then reminded himself that his boss was married. It was a failing marriage, but the thought sobered him up either way. He made his way back to the bull pen and saw the face Morgan was making at him. “What, do I have something on my face?” he asked. “No,” Morgan replied. “You just were in Hotch’s office, came back all pale, and ran off to the bathroom. Are you feeling ok?” “Fine, just got a little nauseous for a moment. I’m okay now. Thanks for asking though, I appreciate it,” Reid answered, only half lying about the feeling of nausea.  
Aaron came out of his office almost an hour later, finding Reid lost in a book at his desk. “Reid,” he called out softly, placing a hand softly on his shoulder as to not startle him too much. Reid jumped and looked up at him. “Hotch! You scared me,” he exclaimed. “Sorry,” Hotch chuckled. “I’m also sorry I took so long, I got call from the Wichita police department.” Reid looked up at him, disappointment showing clearly in his eyes. “No case,” Hotch said quickly, noticing the disappointment. “They were just letting me know how that case from a few weeks ago turned out. Our unsub was prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, landing him with three life sentences, no parole. Have you decided where you want to go for dinner?” Reid nodded and stood up, collecting his belongings and making his way towards the doors of the BAU.

Spencer didn’t begin to feel nervous until he was sitting in the front of Hotch’s SUV. Hotch turned to look at him and asked, “so, where are we going?” Reid replied, “it’s a surprise. I’ll just be your backseat driver and give you directions. Turn right out of the parking lot.” 

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in front of a small Greek diner. “Did you know that Greek is my favorite?” Hotch asked, a small smile playing across his lips. His very kissable lips, Reid thought. Spencer blushed and looked away. “Yeah,” he answered quietly. “I thought you might want comfort food. I don’t really have experience, except for my own parent’s divorce, but I know what you’re going through can’t be easy.” Hotch’s smile grew. “Thank you, Reid.” They got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant.  
“I’ll bet you that I can order for you and it’ll be exactly what you were thinking about ordering,” Hotch said, out of nowhere. “What’s on the line?” Reid asked. “Loser pays for dinner.” “You’re on, I’ll make the same bet,” Spencer answered, silently deciding he would wait on the difficult conversation until they received their food. The waitress approached their table and Hotch informed her they would be ordering for each other. The waitress gave a small smile, looking between the two of them. “Of course,” she said, leaning down to look over Hotch’s shoulder to see what he was pointing at on the menu before turning to Reid and doing the same. 

The next fifteen minutes were filled mostly with Spencer finally getting an explanation as to what had occurred between Garcia, Kevin, and Rossi. Spencer laughed, not believing he hadn’t picked up on it. Their food arrived then, putting a stop to their conversation. The two men looked down at the food set in front of them. Reid had ordered a Greek soup for Hotch, and Hotch ordered Reid a pork gyro. They looked back up at each other and both said, “you win,” before laughing. “How about this,” Reid started. “I’ll pay this time, and you get the next one.” “The next one?” Hotch questioned. “Well, I hope there’ll be another, I don’t know about you, Hotch, but I’ve really enjoyed myself tonight.” Aaron looked back up smiling in a way that Reid had never seen before. “I have too, Reid.”   
“So,” Spencer started cautiously. “Let’s talk. You never answered my question in the car before. What is it that you want?” Hotch heaved a sigh, looking down at his lap before resignedly looking back up to meet his subordinate’s eyes and said, “you can’t tell anyone anything about what I’m going to say.” Reid nodded earnestly, excited that the man was going to open up to him. “Haley wants full custody. Which, in reality, makes sense because of how often we’re away, but it means I’m not going to be able to see him anywhere near as much as I want to.” “That’s all, Hotch?” “Yeah.” 

Reid thought for a few moments before speaking up again. “Why don’t you ask for skype or phone calls at least every other night? I know he’s little, but hearing your voice will be good for him. And for when you’re home, ask to have him at least two nights a week. Weeks we have off and holidays can be negotiated by the two of you privately. You know, her lawyers are probably just making an unfair offer to get you to contest it so they can make more money. She is a reasonable person. I’m sure she’ll be willing to compromise.” That was a lot for Hotch to take in. Letting out another sigh, Aaron looked back up as Spencer and replied, “That’s actually fairly realistic. I’ll talk to her about it. If she’s not willing to change, this is just going to have to get messy.” Relaxing back in his seat, Hotch gave a small smile. “I should come to you for advice more often, Spencer.”

That night, when Spencer got home from work, he got himself off to the thought of his (married) boss and only felt guilty for an hour. Or three.


	2. Owen Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer needs some reassurance in the aftermath of the Owen Savage case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The first chapter didn't get as much traction as I had hoped it would, so maybe this will help :)

Based on 3x16 Elephant’s Memory

Hotch had no idea what had been going on with Reid during this case, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had felt bad for the way he reprimanded the man, as it was obviously something that hit very close to home for Reid to react like that, but it had to be done. Hotch couldn’t let him continue to make decisions that were going to put his life at risk. He knew what Reid had been going through the past year, how could he not? He had a lot of guilt for not stepping up to help him in that situation. Gideon told him he was handling it, but Hotch didn’t know that Gideon hadn’t said a word to Reid about it, let alone helping him in the slightest. He didn’t think he could ever forgive Jason for that.  
“Reid,” Hotch called after they had both stepped off the jet. “Are you going to catch that movie?” Reid looked down at his feet and nodded. “I think I’ll come with you.” “Hotch, I’d really prefer if you didn’t. This is personal, and not something you should really know about. You’ll get in trouble for not reporting it,” Reid answered. “Let me at least give you a ride. I’m allowed to give my subordinate a ride home when they didn’t drive in, right?” Hotch insisted. Reid gave a small smile. “I suppose.” 

The ride to Reid’s “movie” was spent in silence. Neither were ready to broach the day’s topic on a personal level. It was different when Aaron had to reprimand him as his superior. Reid got out of the car when they arrived without saying anything. When the door was about to close, he cautiously opened it again and with a shaky voice asked, “should I expect you to be here when I come out?” “Of course, Reid. I am just giving my subordinate a ride home, after all,” Hotch replied with a smirk.  
After Spencer left, Aaron couldn’t help but think of what the genius had gone through to make him identify with Owen so much. He knew Spencer had been bullied in school, but he didn’t really know the extent of it. He did know how cruel children could be though, having experienced it himself in his school years, maybe not as extremely, but Aaron had not been well liked. He never lived up to his father’s name, not by the community’s standards, at least. They never knew what had become of Aaron Hotchner, though. Big shot lawyer, unit chief of one of the FBI’s most sought after units. No, they didn’t know, and that thought is what let Aaron fall asleep most nights. 

\----

An hour later, Spencer returned to his boss’ car feeling about fifty pounds lighter. Aaron hadn’t started the car after Spencer had gotten in and put his seat belt on, so he looked over to find the older man staring at him with an expression that Spencer couldn’t read. “Feel better?” Spencer nodded. Aaron waited a moment, as if he thought Spencer might say something more (he knew he wouldn’t) before speaking up again. “How’s dinner sound? There’s an all-night diner just a few blocks from here,” Hotch asked. “Okay. I don’t…” Spencer trailed off, trying to decide if this was really something he wanted to disclose with his boss. But it wasn’t Hotch sitting in front of him. It was Aaron. Aaron who cared for him. Aaron who knew about his addiction. Aaron who wouldn’t judge him, no matter what he said. “I don’t think I should be alone just yet,” he finally finished, voice small as if he thought he might be chastised for saying what he did. Aaron knew what Spencer meant, and began to drive them to the diner without commenting.  
They had been seated in the diner, ordered coffee, and were looking over their menus when Aaron decided to speak up again. “Spencer, you know you can call me anytime you don’t feel like you should be alone, right? If you need a ride to a meeting, or just someone to sit with.” Spencer let out a sigh. “No, Hotch, I can’t come to you. You’re my boss. And if Strauss finds out that you didn’t report this, she’ll finally be able to achieve her goal of firing you, and for good reason. I can’t put this burden on you.” “Stop right there. You will never be a burden to me, Spencer. Never. Screw what Strauss has to say. I’m not your boss in a time like this. I’m not Agent Hotchner right now. I’m just Aaron.” Spencer let out a laugh. It was just what he had thought before in the car, but now Aaron was saying it too. “I want to be your friend, Spencer. I want to be there for you, to help you through this.” Spencer looked down again, attempting to inconspicuously wipe the tears from his eyes. It didn’t work very well. He hadn’t expected that part. Spencer had never had friends. He never had someone he could lean on when he needed to talk, or just to not be alone. It was a good feeling, knowing that there was someone out there willing to be that for him, even if he didn’t 100% believe him. Aaron placed his hand on top of the one that Spencer had laying on the table. “Spencer, look at me.” He did. “I know you haven’t ever had a consistent support system, but now you do. You have a family.” Family. That was something else Spencer never expected to have. A group of people to look to for comfort. To get advice from. To fall back onto when you can’t keep going anymore. “You can come to any one of us, we won’t judge you. Will you tell me what bothered you so much about this case? I need to know why you reacted the way you did. Not as your boss, as your friend. I want to help you through this.”  
And so, Spencer did. The flood gates opened, and he finally let everything out. About the goal post, about his mom not realizing he was gone, about how none of the people that had any type of authority in the school did anything to reprimand the students who had completely changed his life. About how this wasn’t the only incident, people had often taken advantage of him, using him for his brain. About how sometimes, he felt that his brain was all he was good for, no one could like him for any other aspect of himself. About how that trauma might make him good at the job, but that doesn’t mean he wants to live with it.

“Oh, Spence,” Aaron said when the words had stopped spilling from Spencer’s mouth. They were both crying at this point, and the waitress had obviously decided to stay out of their way. Even people just looking on could tell that the conversation was an intense one. Aaron got out of his side of the booth they were sitting in and slid in next to Spencer. He wrapped him up in a hug, holding him close and letting the younger man cry into his shoulder. “Spencer, there are so many amazing things about you. I don’t think I could even name all of them. But your brain isn’t at the top of the list. You’re amazing because you’re you. You do magic tricks in the office just to make the girls smile. You have all this amazing knowledge that you could’ve put to use in so many ways, but you chose the FBI. You chose to help people. To stop serial killers. To save lives. That is why you’re amazing, Spencer. Sure, your brain is too, but that’s not it. You’re so much more than that.” Spencer wanted to be embarrassed by the scene he was causing, but he was so comforted by this that he couldn’t make himself be.  
A few minutes later he pulled back and looked Aaron in the eye before glancing down at his soaked shirt. “Thank you, Aaron,” Spencer said, placing his hand over the wet spot. Chuckling, he continued, “sorry about your shirt. And for causing a scene.” “Don’t worry about it, Spence. You obviously needed that,” Aaron replied going back to his own seat and waving over a waitress leaving one hand resting on top of Spencer’s. They both ordered milkshakes and enjoyed them beneath the idle chatter that flowed easily between the two. Aaron stood up. “It’s my turn to pay,” he said with a smirk, holding his hand out to help Spencer up out of the booth. Spencer smiled. It was a smile that made Aaron falter for a moment. Was Spencer always that beautiful? He snapped himself out of the trance he had seemingly been in and continued to the counter at the front of the diner. 

\----

Spencer had fallen asleep in his car. They hadn’t talked much on the way back, both finally feeling the exhaustion from the past few days settle on him. When they arrived at Spencer’s apartment complex, Aaron softly shook him awake. The words that came out of Spencer’s mouth shocked Aaron. “Will you stay the night? My couch is really comfortable.” Aaron just stared at him. Spencer continued, “I, I just don’t think I should be alone yet.” Aaron’s face softened. “Of course, Spencer.”  
The couch was very comfortable, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Spencer wasn’t one to lie. That night, Aaron fell asleep and dreamt of his subordinate. Mainly about how beautiful it was when that big giddy grin lit it up. He woke up from those dreams confused. When did “Reid” become “Spencer?” And when did the adjectives he associated with him change from “smart” and “amazing” change to include the words “beautiful” and “perfect?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


	3. Kate Joyner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wasn't an unsub, but that didn't mean this wasn't one of those cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love angst >:)

Based on 3x20 Lo-Fi and 4x1 Mayhem

Kate Joyner. Another life Aaron couldn’t save. Another face he saw every time he closed his eyes. She had looked so much like Haley. Aaron didn’t know what he would do with himself if he lost Haley, more than he already had of course. She was the love of his life, even if the marriage hadn’t worked out. She was the mother of his son. She was one of the thoughts that let him fall asleep at night. As long as Haley was alive, Aaron could be happy. Spencer Reid was beginning to be one of those thoughts, and Aaron wasn’t sure how it came to be that way. Every time he saw the young genius’ smiling face in the bullpen, every time he cried on his shoulder after a rough case, those are the thoughts that Aaron held closest to his heart. He almost wanted to say, “forget Haley, what happens if I lose Spencer?” But he didn’t. He couldn’t let his thoughts wander that far, and he really didn’t want to analyze what that meant for what he felt about Spencer. Spencer had become a permanent fixture in Aaron’s life, and he was willing to go to any extent to keep it that way.

Spencer Reid, in his own apartment, was having similar thoughts. “What would happen if I lost Aaron? Where would I be? What would I do?” But he, too, knew he couldn’t let his thoughts wander. He had almost lost Aaron last night. He needed to remember that he had him, and for now at least, he wasn’t going anywhere. Try as he might to not let it happen, Spencer found his thoughts spiraling. He soon had an overwhelming feeling that he needed to see the man. He also found himself wondering why he wasn’t thinking the same things about one Derek Morgan, who could’ve been very easily killed by his own recklessness that night. He knew he had feelings for his boss, but he was hoping that it was just physical attraction that would play itself out eventually. But, he pushed those thoughts to the side to be dealt with at a later time. Spencer needed to see Aaron. Now. He looked at the time. It was 5:30. Perfect timing to pick up dinner and bring it to Aaron. They had never had their dinners like that before, but Spencer knew of Aaron’s current hearing sensitivities, and a crowded restaurant in the middle of D.C. at the nighttime rush hour would not be a good idea. He sifted through the takeout menus he had stored in his head before deciding on an Italian place. He knew the owners, and they were always quick about getting things ready for him. He called and placed an order for what he wanted and something he thought Aaron might like. 

20 minutes later, Spencer was standing awkwardly outside of Aaron’s door, trying to decide if he should knock or text. He figured he would err on the side of caution and sent a text saying, “I’m outside your apartment. Will explain when you let me in.” He heard the chime of Aaron’s phone going off before the sound of shuffling feet towards the door. Aaron opened the door, rightfully confused. Spencer gave him a sheepish smile before quietly saying, “I didn’t want to risk hurting your ears by knocking. And I brought dinner.” He held up the bag, proving to Aaron that he did, in fact, bring dinner, before brushing past the man and setting the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch. “This case was worthy of a dinner, Aaron. I didn’t know if your ears would be too sensitive for a restaurant, so I brought it here. And,” he paused, dropping his eyeline to the floor and deciding if he really wanted to say this, “I just needed to see you.” “Thank you, Spencer. I thought you might want to do something like this, I just didn’t think it would be so soon. And I’m glad to see you too, it’s been too long since we’ve done one of these,” he replied, giving Spencer a small smile.

The pair eventually found themselves next to each other on the couch, eating their food out of the Styrofoam containers it came in, idle chatter passing between them. When they finished, Aaron asked Spencer if he wanted to watch a movie. “Sure,” Spencer answered, “but only if it’s not about crime or serial killers or death or anything like that.” “Of course,” Aaron replied, his voice taking on a teasing tone. Aaron eventually settled on Into the Wild, a movie he had bought but hadn’t gotten a chance to watch yet. They were about fifteen minutes into the movie and Spencer wasn’t focusing on the TV screen. His eyes were locked on Aaron. The man’s face was always so stoic, but here Spencer was, sitting is his living room, thinking that he had never seen a person look more relaxed before. Aaron could feel Spencer staring at him, but let it happen. He knew that if Spencer had something to say, he would say it. Then he felt the cushion next to him shift, and Spencer was sitting next to him. Aaron looked to find Spencer nearly pressed up against him, still staring at him. “Tell me about her, Aaron,” Spencer stated. “Tell me about Kate.” Aaron looked down at his knees and thought for a moment before looked back up at the man seated next to him. Spencer watched a lot of emotions play over Aaron’s face as he thought. Anger, grief, pain, hurt. “She was so much like Haley,” Aaron sobbed, finally feeling the emotions he hadn’t let himself before this moment and breaking Spencer out of the trance he found himself in. He felt a tear roll down his face. The dam had broken, there was no going back now. Spencer pulled the hurting man to him, allowing him to cry into his shoulder, just as Spencer had a few weeks before in that diner. Aaron cried silently for a few moments before sitting back up and resting the front of his forehead on Spencer’s shoulder. 

Aaron told him everything. He told about their time at Scotland Yard. He and Haley had been taking a “break” at the time, and he had slept with the woman. She had looked so much like Haley, even then, and he had been missing Haley so much. Aaron would be lying if he said he hadn’t had every intention of hooking up with her when the case was done, but look at where they are now. She was gone, and he was here. It wasn’t fair. Her innocent life had been taken. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t put the bomb there. He didn’t make the car explode. But it wasn’t fair. She was dead, and the only mark on him was the minimal temporary hearing loss. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, and Spencer had told him so, but just because he knew it was wrong didn’t mean he wasn’t going to continue doing it. Self-deprecation can sometimes be just as addicting as Dilaudid. And he told Spencer that, to which he had no reply. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither willing to be the one that broke it. Spencer finally turned and grabbed Aaron by the chin, lifting his head up off his shoulder. He pulled Aaron’s face close to his and stared into his eyes. Whatever he was searching for he must have found, because in the next instant, Aaron was no longer looking at Spencer Reid. He was kissing him. It took a moment to register before he lightly pushed Spencer away. “Spencer I, I can’t. Not yet.” “I know,” Spencer replied, letting go of Aaron’s face and falling back into the couch. He didn’t move away like Aaron expected him to, though. He just relaxed back into the couch and let his head rest on Aaron’s shoulder, seemingly intent on watching the rest of the movie, but if you looked into his eyes, you would see he was lost in deep thought. They fell asleep like that, both needing the comfort and security that the other brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my favorite chapter of this so far  
> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


	4. Benjamin Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Benjamin Cyrus
> 
> (NSFW, unintentional PWP lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This got a little out of hand lmao, I did not intend for it to be this long.  
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so I would appreciate feedback!

Based on 4x3 Minimal Loss

Spencer couldn’t make himself feel anything but self-loathing in that moment. He knew that Emily didn’t blame him, she had made sure he knew that. He knew it wasn’t his fault. It was her decision. But still, can’t help but think “it should’ve been me. Why didn’t I step up first? I’m nothing but a goddamn cowa-” “Reid,” someone said, pulling Spencer from his thoughts. He looked up to find Hotch suddenly in the seat across from him. Spencer hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down his face until that moment. He hastily reached up to wipe them roughly from his warm, red cheeks. “Oh, Spence,” Hotch said, his eyes softening, stoic mask slipping away, “it’s okay. You’re here, you made it out.” Aaron was obviously oblivious to the guilt rolling off of Spencer, which was unusual. He was a profiler after all, a good one at that. Spencer just looked away, and it was then that Aaron realized. “Oh, that’s not it, is it? You can’t feel guilty, you know. It wasn’t your fault-” “Yes it was, Hotch. I could’ve- no, I should’ve- stepped up first,” Spencer interrupted, his voice weak and shaking, his hands trembling. Aaron reached across the space between their seats and grabbed Spencer’s hand before saying, “Reid, you know there’s nothing you can do now. Look, Emily is fine, maybe a little beaten up, but she’s alive. That’s what matters. And so are you. You’re both here, sitting in front of us, perfectly alive. Yeah, it would’ve been nice if we had caught the unsub without the two of you being kidnapped, held hostage, and beaten, but look at all the lives you saved. You got all of those innocent people out of that building without a scratch.” 

Spencer just looked away again, a petulant expression on his face, making him look like a pouting toddler, but Hotch wouldn’t tell him that. Aaron let out a small laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough before taking a deep breath and beginning again, “this was definitely one of those cases, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not feeling up to going out to a restaurant tonight. I’ll order something and bring it by your place.” Spencer began to protest, but Hotch cut him off saying, “that’s an order,” a teasing smile playing across his face. Aaron stopped rubbing his thumb across the young genius’ knuckles and let go of his hand. Spencer blushed and relaxed back into his seat, beginning to drift off. 

\----

Three hours later, Aaron Hotchner was sitting in front of Spencer’s apartment building, Chinese food in the seat next to him. Aaron was terrified of what he was planning to do tonight. He knew that Spencer would be at least interested in his plan, he hoped the man would even like it. But Aaron was terrified, anyway. Terrified that Spencer would be angry with him, terrified of how it would affect their professional relationship if it went awry. He was going to do it. That’s what he told himself as he slowly walked up the stairs to Spencer’s apartment. He made his way there on autopilot, not realizing he had made it to the door until it was opening to one grinning Spencer Reid, standing there is his Doctor Who themed pajama pants and way-too-big t-shirt. “Hey,” Spencer greeted, opening the rest of the way.  
Aaron walked in, taking in his surroundings and trying his hardest not to them. Spencer’s apartment was painted an olive green. There was a leather couch, a wooden glider, a coffee table, a small table with two chairs and a chess board, a TV with an expansive DVD collection under it (Aaron wondered how many of them were actually in English), and a wall of floor to ceiling bookshelves. “Wow, this is… exactly what I expected,” Aaron said, letting out a laugh and feeling himself relax a miniscule amount. Spencer smiled, and Aaron knew then that he wouldn’t regret what he was about to do.

Aaron placed the bag of food down on the coffee table and moved to stand in front of Spencer. “Aaron?” Spencer breathed, confused by his superior’s sudden close proximity. Aaron took another step forward, leaving just a few inches of space between them. Aaron lifted his hand and placed it on Spencer’s cheek which had been marred by tears just hours earlier. He was happy to see that it wasn’t anymore, and unrealistically wished that it never would be again. Spencer leaned into the touch, their eye contact becoming intense. Spencer saw Aaron’s eyes flick down to his lips before coming back to meet his eyes. Spencer took that as a cue that Aaron was ready. Ready for what he had been ready for a few dinners ago. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Aaron wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move, so Spencer leaned in, slowly, giving Aaron time to pull away if he decided this wasn’t really what he wanted, but Aaron was sure. When their lips finally connected for the first time with both fully wanting what was happening, they lost sight of everything that was going on. Spencer forgot about his guilt. In fact, Spencer couldn’t form a coherent thought. And that was saying something. Aaron forgot all of his worries about this ruining his relationship with Spencer, he knew this was right. 

They broke apart after a few moments, both out of breath and half hard. “Let’s eat before this gets so far we forget about it,” Spencer said, giving Aaron a light peck on the lips and moving away from him. “I definitely would like to continue this when we’re done though,” he finishes with a seductive smile. Aaron follows Spencer to the couch, looking not unlike a lost puppy. They both eat quickly, without speaking, wanting to get this seemingly menial task out of the way so they could continue what they had been doing. Spencer finished first, and as soon as Aaron finished, he pushed him back into the couch, swinging his leg to straddle Aaron’s lap. Aaron was the one to lean in this time, capturing Spencer’s lips in his own his hands landing on Spencer’s hips, and Spencer’s around Aaron’s neck. He licked his way into Spencer’s mouth, thoroughly enjoying the small sounds the man on top of him was letting out. Aaron could feel Spencer’s hard length against his thigh, and it made his realize his own. “Spencer, wait,” Aaron said breathlessly, regretfully pulling away from him. “I’ve never been with a man before.” “It’s ok,” Spencer replied, smirking. “I’ve got enough experience for the both of us.” Spencer leaned back in and began grinding down into Aaron’s lap. Spencer pulled away again, panting, “let’s take this to the bedroom.” 

Spencer had been putting of an aura of confidence that Aaron hadn’t expected, but he wasn’t aware of the insecurities running through the younger man’s head. Spencer had been with his fair share of men before, so he was confident in that area. It was his body he was worried about. Spencer had a small cock. He knew the statistics, and he had estimated it to be around three inches. He didn’t want the real measurement; the estimation was good enough for him. He knew a small cock was a turn on for many dominant men, but it had also been an immediate turn off for some of them, and Spencer was unsure how Aaron would react. 

They resumed their kissing, this time on Spencer’s bed with Aaron on top. Aaron slid his hand up Spencer’s shirt, indicating that he wanted it off. They parted and Aaron stripped off both his and Spencer’s shirts. He took a moment to gaze at the torso of Spencer Reid, and felt his cock give a twitch. Aaron knew he was attracted to men, he’d experimented before, but never like this. Never with someone who looked as amazing as Spencer. Aaron moved his mouth from Spencer’s mouth to his neck, sucking a mark on the pulse point, his hand reaching down and tweaking a nipple. Spencer gasped, his back arching off the bed. “You like that, baby?” Aaron asked, his voice deep and husky. Spencer moaned in lieu of a spoken answer. His hands were roaming Aaron’s torso, getting lower and lower before they reached his waistband. Spencer began working the button and zipper open, tugging, telling Aaron he wanted them off. Aaron got the message and took them and his socks off, leaving him in just his boxers. Aaron reached for Spencer’s button too, but before he could get too far, Spencer stopped him.

“Spence? Did I do something wrong?” “No, no, no, it’s just,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “I’m small Aaron, like, well under average small, and I know it’s a turn off for some men. I just wanted you to know.” Spencer watched Aaron’s eyes darken and felt his cock twitch against his thigh. “Okay, maybe not.” Aaron moved his mouth to Spencer’s nipple, Spencer’s hand landing on the back of his neck, Aaron’s hand returning to its earlier ministrations. Aaron had thought that Spencer would be loud in bed, but he never though it would be like this. So pretty, so… submissive. Aaron stopped to pull Spencer’s pants and boxers off, and his own boxers. “So pretty, Spencer,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear, earning a loud moan from the man.

“Hmm, does someone have a kink?” “That’s a conversation for another time, Aaron,” Spencer replied, gasping and moaning as Aaron worked his way down his chest. When Aaron got to Spencer’s cock he stopped, made eye contact with Spencer and grinned before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking, causing Spencer to let out an obscenely loud moan, his eyes rolling back in his head, back arching. Spencer let him continue for a few moments before saying, “Aaron, you better stop. I want to come- ungh- while you’re in me.” That got a loud reaction from Aaron, which pushed Spencer even closer to the edge. He reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, trying to delay his orgasm as far as possible. With his other hand, he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom from the drawer. Aaron came back up to kiss him. Tasting himself in his lover’s mouth was ridiculously erotic to Spencer.

You ready baby?” Aaron asked, taking the lube from Spencer and applying a generous amount to his fingers. Just because Aaron was inexperienced didn’t mean he had no idea what he was doing. “Have been for years, Aaron. Get in me.” Aaron let out a grunt before slipping a finger into Spencer’s tight ass. He thrust in and out for a few moments until he felt that Spencer was loose enough and added another, this time curling them up to find his prostate. Spencer let out another obscene moan, telling Aaron that he had found it. “Are you ready for me, Spence?” Spencer couldn’t vocalize coherent thoughts at this point, just obscenities (fuck, Aaron, just like that, shit), so he just nodded.   
Aaron pulled his fingers away from the younger man, opening the condom with his teeth and rolling it onto his cock before lining himself up with Spencer’s entrance and pushing the head in. “Fuck, Spence.” “Mmmh, keep going,” Spencer moaned. Aaron slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in, “Shit, Spencer. So tight- mmfh- so pretty for me- ah.” “Fuck, Aaron, move, please.” So, he did. Aaron pulled all the way out before pushing back in. “I’m not going to last long, Spence,” he warned. “Me either,” Spencer panted. “Ah! Harder!” Aaron picked up the speed of his thrusts, lifting up Spencer’s hips to get a better angle. This only lasted a few minutes (though neither would ever admit it), Spencer coming in thick strands across his chest, Aaron coming into the condom, wishing it wasn’t there. They stayed in their position for a few moments, coming down from their highs. Spencer let out a small sigh when Aaron pulled out. “That was amazing baby, you’re amazing,” Aaron said. “I’m going to go get a washcloth to clean you up.”

\----

Aaron had ended up staying the night, both unwilling to leave the other. The next morning, Spencer woke up to the feeling of a hickey being sucked on his neck. When he asked Aaron what he was doing, he simply said, “just letting everyone know you’re mine.” Spencer told Aaron that they would need to talk about this, about what would change, what this relationship would be, but they both decided it could wait until later that night. When Spencer walked into the BAU, he was greeted with wolf whistles and shouts of, “Pretty boy got some!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @Garcia-bitch on tumblr :)  
> I really appreciate y'all's comments, kudos, etc.


	5. William Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Spencer Reid finding William Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just.. uh.. porn with a lil bit of angst hehe

Based on 4x7 Memoriam

William Reid wasn’t the unsub, though Spencer had been sure that he was. No one was sure whether he wanted William to be guilty or if he was scared that his memories were incorrect, that his mind was altering his memories. On one hand, if William had been guilty, it would have given Spencer more justification for hating him so much. On the other, Spencer didn’t want his father to be a criminal. He hadn’t wanted to explain to his mother that his father, her husband, had killed a child. But it ended up being so much more than that. Riley had been killed by a pedophile, and the pedophile had been killed by Riley’s father, and both of his parents had known. He understood the murder. He understood the rage. He understood why neither of his parents had come forward. What he couldn’t understand, though, was why his mother was so adamant that Riley was his “imaginary friend.” He didn’t know if it was her mind’s way of shielding her from the memory, or if it was something her and William had decided that it would be best to hide this from Spencer, to protect him, and she kept that explanation for so long that she had convinced herself it was true. Spencer hated not knowing. He was a scientist, after all. 

It was nearing one o’clock in the morning when the jet landed, and Spencer couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment. He wanted to sleep and find out if the dream had stopped. He wasn’t sure that he could handle having that dream anymore. Spencer got into his Amazon, closing the door harder than he had intended to and scaring himself. He backed out of his parking spot and began his drive home. He began to think of Aaron. He still wasn’t sure what Aaron was to him. Boyfriend, lover, fling, experiment. They had talked about it, he had asked, but the answer he got was “let’s just see where it goes, for now.” He and Aaron had continued their sexual relationship, and Spencer couldn’t complain, except for the fact that Aaron always left right after they finished. Never stayed the night. They never had sex in Aaron’s apartment, so Spencer hadn’t even had the option to ask to stay. He was a little disappointed, but being with Aaron, in any capacity, was better than nothing at all. 

Spencer also couldn’t help but wonder if the team had noticed a difference in their dynamic. He didn’t think so, but he wasn’t watching from the outside. Aaron hadn’t acted any different toward Spencer at work, which had thrown Spencer momentarily, but he had quickly gotten over it and tried to act as normal as possible around the man. He wanted to be able to be with him in front of the team, their friends, family. Sure, the relationship was new, but Spencer was sick of the questions about his new “honey” who kept leaving hickeys above his collar line just so that the teasing would continue. He just wanted to tell them and have it be over with. But, he knew Aaron wasn’t ready for that, and he also knew that if a team had a bad reaction, the two of them could be in serious trouble for breaking fraternization rules. 

A few minutes later, Spencer pulled into his parking spot. He gathered his things from the passenger seat and got out of the car before realizing he wasn’t at his apartment building; he was at Aaron’s. He had sat back down and had the key in the ignition before he realized that the light was on in Aaron’s apartment. He figured if he was here, and Aaron was awake, why not go see him? He reached Aaron’s door, knocked, and waited. After a minute with no answer, he knocked again, louder this time. After that knock, he heard shuffling feet and locks clicking. The door opened to reveal Aaron Hotchner, yawning and clad in pajama pants and a t-shirt. An unusual sight for Spencer to see, not that he was complaining.

“Spencer?” Aaron asked, looking confused when he saw the man standing there. “When did you get back?” Spencer replied, “About half an hour ago. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here. I was driving home and before I knew it, I was here, and your light was on, so I figured why not co-” Aaron cut Spencer off by pulling him inside by the wrist and shutting the door behind him before turning around and enveloping the young genius in a bone crushing hug. Spencer felt the tension ease from his body immediately, sagging into Aaron’s embrace and dropping his messenger bag between them. “Oh, baby. Tell me what happened,” Aaron said, concern dripping from his voice. Spencer wasn’t one to give into comfort like this, especially not physical comfort. “Rossi didn’t tell you?” Spencer replied, his voice shaking. “He said he would.” “No, hon, he didn’t. Do you want to talk about it now?” Spencer shook his head into Aaron’s shoulder, thinking how much he hated Rossi in that moment. 

Spencer looked up, his face no longer upset, but desperate. “I need you, Aaron,” he panted, suddenly breathless. “Baby, are you sure? You’re exhausted. Physically and emotionally.” “I’m sure,” Spencer answered, the usual confidence he had around Aaron returning. “I need to think about something else. Anything else.” Aaron nodded and pulled Spencer’s face to him to give him a deep, passionate kiss. It didn’t last long though, as Aaron pulled away to direct them to the couch. Aaron sat down first, pulling Spencer to straddle his lap. They’d had a lot of sex in the past few weeks, and it almost always started out like this, but it was usually Spencer’s couch. Aaron had also learned a few of Spencer’s kinks, praise, humiliation, mild masochism (Aaron was kind of nervous about that one), but mainly that the man was extremely submissive, which was no surprise, and an extreme turn on for Aaron. 

While they generally started in this position, it usually ended in a completely different one, in a bed. Aaron had a not-so-secret fantasy of watching his pretty baby ride his cock on the couch, but there had always been the problem of no lube, no condom, etc. Luckily for Aaron, he thought ahead, even though they had never had sex here before. Their kissing had resumed, though it would definitely be considered pornographic at this point. Spencer was rolling his hips down into Aaron’s, pressing their hard lengths together through their clothes. Aaron reached down and opened Spencer’s fly, pulling his cock out, and stroking it. Spencer let out an obscene moan, which caused Aaron to pull away from his mouth. “Feel good, little one? You like the feel of my big cock on your pathetic one?” “Yes, Aaron, oh god, yes,” Spencer replied, his words punctuated by gasps. “Stand up baby, let’s get those pants off.” “Yes, Aaron,” Spencer stood, pushed his pants down and turned around before leaning over to pull them and his socks off, purposely giving Aaron a full   
view of his perfect ass. 

Spencer turned back around to find Aaron, now also pantless, stroking his cock and staring at him with hungry eyes. “Come back, baby.” Of course, Spencer complied. His cock was dripping now. He straddled Aaron again, and resumed their kissing, but Aaron had other plans. While Spencer was stripping, he had taken the lube out of the drawer on the side table next to his couch and gotten his fingers ready. He moved his mouth to Spencer’s neck, his clean hand sliding under Spencer’s shirt to pinch his perfect little nipples, causing Spencer to throw his head back and moan loudly. Aaron used that moment and reached his other hand down to slip a finger in Spencer’s tight hole. “Aaron!” Spencer cried, both out of surprise and pleasure. “So perfect for me, baby.” Aaron removed his hand from Spencer’s nipple and scratched lines down Spencer’s back, making him squirm. He then pulled his finger out and his mouth from Spencer’s neck, causing Spencer to whine, before promptly replacing his single finger with two. “Mmh, Daddy! Yes!” “Daddy?” Aaron asked, eyes growing darker, cock getting impossibly harder. Spencer stopped squirming and blushed, “I’m sor-” “No, I like it,” Aaron interrupted, pulling his fingers out again and reaching for a condom. “No,” Spencer said. “No condom, I want to feel you. I know I’m clean.” “Oh, little one, I wish I could, but Haley… Haley was cheating on me.” Spencer just nodded, reaching up and taking the condom from Aaron’s hand before reaching behind him to slide it onto his impressive cock. 

“I’m ready for you, daddy.” That spurred Aaron into action again, lining up with the boy’s waiting whole and pushing all the way in with one thrust. The action pulled the most beautiful sounds Aaron had ever heard from Spencer. He pulled Spencer’s shirt over his head and placed his hands on Spencer’s hips. “Daddy wants to see you ride this cock, baby.” Spencer let out another obscene moan. Aaron hoped his walls weren’t too thin. Spencer pushed himself up before falling back down. He was only able to keep this up for a few minutes before his thighs gave out. He couldn’t keep himself going any longer. “I’m sorry Daddy, I can’t,” Spencer sobbed out. “Oh, you pathetic little boy. So weak. What did I expect? Look at you.” Aaron’s words went right to Spencer’s cock, and when Aaron lifted him and started thrusting up into him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came, untouched, all over Aaron’s clothed chest. “Messy, boy, weak little slut coming so soon.” Aaron didn’t really have room to talk though, as the heat of Spencer’s release on his chest combined with the pulsing of his asshole, he couldn’t hold on any longer, coming in the condom. 

After finishing, the pair stayed in position for a while, unable to move. Spencer whimpered when Aaron did pull out, taking off the condom, tying it, and placing it in the small waste basket next to the couch. “Daddy, huh?” Spencer teased breathlessly. Aaron just swatted him on the arm and said, “Shower?” Spencer nodded. “You’ll have to carry me though.” “Anything for you, little one.”

They took their time in the shower, cleaning each other off and enjoying the comfort of being together. When they stepped out, Spencer was nervous. More nervous than Aaron had ever seen him. “Aaron?” he asked while wringing his hands. “Yeah baby?” Aaron replied, confused by the tension in the air. “Can I stay the night?” “Of course.” The tension eased from Spencer’s lithe frame, and they made their way to Aaron’s bedroom to collapse in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. 

\----

In the morning, Aaron woke up first. He was determined to get Spencer to talk. The boy was hurting, and he needed to get it out. He looked at Spencer and thought for a moment that the young genius was too good for him. Aaron was too old, his superior. He deserved someone closer to his age, someone who could give him more time than Aaron could ever offer. He stroked his thumb over Spencer’s cheek and felt him begin to wake up. Spencer opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing whose arms he was in and smiling up at Aaron “Hi,” Aaron said, voice soft. “Good morning,” Spencer replied. “Sleep well?” “I don’t think I could sleep without you wrapped around me ever again,” Spencer confessed, rolling onto his back and stretching. “I’m ready to talk now, if that’s okay.” “Of course, baby. It’s always okay with me.” So, Spencer talked. He got everything that had been burdening about this case and his parents’ involvement, and when he was done, he felt about a thousand times lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


	6. George Foyet (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reveals his feelings about Foyet to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be less porn-y lmao  
> Also, I tried different formatting for this chapter, let me know how it worked out :)
> 
> warnings for daddy kink, degradation, feminization

Based on 4x18, Omnivore

Hotch had given him a key almost a week ago. After the first time they had sex in Aaron’s apartment, it had become an almost daily thing for Spencer to come over after work and spend the night. He was loving it. Tonight, he was headed to Aaron’s favorite 24/7 Thai restaurant to get dinner for the two of them. He knew that Aaron would be hurting, and Spencer wasn’t sure if he would want him there, but the man hadn’t said otherwise. 

So, when he pulled up that night, he wasn’t surprised that Aaron had opened the door with tears in his eyes, not wanting company. Spencer knew that he should respect that and  
leave Aaron alone, but this is Spencer Reid we’re talking about. He wasn’t going to do that. He pushed past Aaron into his living room and set their food on the coffee table.

“Spencer, I’m really not-”

Spencer cut him off by walking over and giving him a soft kiss before pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I know, Aaron. We don’t have to talk, but I’m not going to leave you alone tonight. I know what it’s like to be personally targeted by an unsub. You know that. I know that you weren’t drugged, there’s no reason for me to be worried about you being on them like you had to for me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just sit at home and let you engage in self-destructive behavior. I see that bottle of scotch on the counter. Besides, if you really didn’t want me here, you would’ve told me at work. I’m not stupid, Aaron.”

Aaron pulled away from Spencer to look him in the eyes. He knew that there was no getting Spencer to leave now. Honestly, he had expected exactly this. He knew Spencer was going to come over (and kind of hoped they would have sex), so he had sat on his couch, staring into darkness, waiting for the expected knock on the door. He didn’t even know the scotch was sitting there, he didn’t remember getting it out. Aaron directed them over to the couch and began laying out the food that Spencer had brought. They ate slowly and not a lot. Neither man was hungry. There was a big weight hanging over the both of them that wouldn’t be lifted until Aaron talked about what they both knew was on his mind. When Aaron finished, he leaned back at the couch and looked over at Spencer.

“You know I will never regret helping you in the aftermath of Tobias Hankel, right? Spencer, that man did unbelievable things to you. He drugged you, beat you, Spencer, he killed you! What kind of person, boss, friend would I have been if I didn’t help you? I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for how long it took for me to step up and do it. I’ll never forgive myself for taking Gideon’s word when, after the New Orleans incident, told me he was taking care of you and I didn’t check up on you myself. But I will never, ever, regret the time I spent helping you detox, taking you to meetings.”

“Aaron, I honestly don’t know what to say to that. I know I’ve thanked you for it before, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough. I know it was difficult, and I’m sorry that I put you in the  
position of knowing about it at all for so long.” 

“Don’t apologize, Spencer. I just said that I will never regret it. And you don’t need to thank me, either. What the two of us have now is more than enough thanks.” 

Spencer, who now had tears in his own eyes, reached over and took Aaron’s hand, bringing it shakily to his mouth and kissing it. 

“Are we going to talk about what’s bothering you about Foyet now? I think I know exactly what it is, but we both know from experience that you talking about it will help.” 

“Why don’t you tell me what you think is bothering me, and I’ll tell you how close you are.”

Spencer was surprised by that. Aaron is a generally straight forward person. Spencer shifted so he could look at Aaron without turning his head. 

“I think you’re downright terrified that since he escaped prison, he’s going to come after you, Haley, and Jack, and endangering your son the absolute last thing that you want to do. How close am I?”

“Really close, but you missed one person. I’m scared he’ll come for you too, Spence. I know it’s unlikely he knows about us, but what if he’s watching me? What if he finds you? And if I lose you? If I lost Haley, Jack? Where will I be?”

“Aaron, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I don’t think this is something you get let yourself dwell on until it’s something to dwell on. You know Foyet’s M.O., he wants to torture as many people as possible. He’s going to go directly for you. And no, that’s not good, but you’re strong. You’ll get through him. And hopefully we’ll catch him before he gets the chance.”

“Thank you, Spencer. I really appreciate everything you do for me. That does make me feel better. I’d rather him come for me than anyone else.”

“I know, Aaron. But we’ll do everything we can to help you, Haley, and Jack stay off his radar.” 

They were both close to crying now. Aaron leaned over and close the space between them, giving Spencer a deep, exciting kiss. Spencer was surprised but moaned and relaxed into it, bringing his hand up to cup Aaron’s cheek. One of Aaron’s hands found its way to the back of Spencer’s neck, holding him in place, the other resting on his hip, his tongue working its way into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer broke their kiss and moved to begin placing open-mouthed kisses along Aaron’s jaw. Aaron moaned and pushed Spencer off him and down to lay on the couch, attaching his mouth to Spencer’s neck. Spencer’s hands moved to Aaron’s back, nails digging into it, displaying his pleasure. Aaron slid his hand up Spencer’s shirt, pinching, rolling, and tugging the younger man’s nipple between his two fingers, causing Spencer to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Aaron, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Aaron stood up and pulled Spencer up before pulling him back in for another heated kiss. Spencer wrapped his hands around Aaron’s neck, and the older man tapped the back of his thigh, signaling for Spencer to jump onto him. Spencer broke the kiss, jumped, and Aaron caught him, only stumbling for a second before starting to walk to the bedroom. They made a pitstop at the wall in the hallway when Aaron couldn’t hold back from kissing him any longer. He pushed Spencer’s back into the wall, hard, not letting go of him, and kissing him again. Spencer moaned loudly, loving the feeling of this big strong man holding him up. 

“Let’s do it here,” Aaron mumbled after moving his mouth to Spencer’s neck again.

That statement caused Spencer to moan again. He dropped his legs from around Aaron’s waist, shimmying out of his pants and watching the other man do the same. Aaron pushed him back into the wall again before pulling his legs back up. He suctioned onto Spencer’s neck again and brought fingers to Spencer’s mouth for him to suck on. Spencer gladly took them, moaning around them and reveling in how submissive it made him feel. After a few moments, Aaron pulled his fingers back, earning him a whine. He reached down underneath spencer and pressed the tip of his pointer finger to the man’s tight hole, pushing in slowly. He knew anal sex was more painful without proper lube, but he also knew that Spencer would enjoy it. He briefly thought about how they didn’t have a condom either before remembering that he had been tested and found clean earlier that weak. Feeling the pressure of the finger but not getting the satisfaction of anything inside was beginning to be too much for Spencer. “Mmhff, Daddy, please!” Spencer cried out, earning him an “Anything for you, little one,” and a finger pressed fully in his ass, thrusting slowly. Spencer pushed his face into Aaron’s neck,  
wanting to bite down in that spot, but unsure how the man would react. 

Aaron pushed another finger in, slowly thrusting and scissoring his sweet boy open. After a few moments of Spencer whining and begging into his neck he pulled his fingers out. “Are you ready, Sweet Boy?” Spencer was past the point of giving a coherent spoken answer and just nodded. Aaron removed one of Spencer’s hands from around his own neck and spat in it before bringing it down to stroke his straining, neglected erection. Spencer loved that. They recently discovered he had a thing for being spat on, his degradation kink coming into play. They had also discovered a feminization kink, Spencer loved when Aaron called his little cock a clit. “Such a pretty little toy for daddy, pathetic little slut just wants to be fucked, doesn’t he?” Aaron remover Spencer’s hand from his cock and placed it back on his neck. He lined up with Spencer’s waiting hole and pushed in with one stroke, causing Spencer to throw his head back into the wall and moan obscenely. 

Aaron continued his thrusting for a few moments, fully enjoying the sounds Spencer was making. “Daddy, please touch me!” Aaron smirked and reached down to palm Spencer’s small cock. He held the pretty pink tip in his hand, twisting his wrist to give his boy some friction. “Please, Daddy! More!” Aaron moved from using his palm to stroking his cock with his thumb and pointer finger. “Pretty little boy can’t come without his clit touched, huh?” Spencer just moaned in response. Aaron could feel that he was going to come soon and decided that his baby boy couldn’t come until he did. He removed his hand from Spencer’s cock and made his thrusts faster, deeper, and harder. Spencer whined and squirmed, realizing Aaron’s intentions. It didn’t take long though, after a few moments, Aaron was crying out and coming, hard, into Spencer’s ass and fucking him through the orgasm. He reached back up to stroke Spencer’s cock again, helping him find his own fast release. When Spencer came down from his high, Aaron leaned forward to rest his forehead against Spencer. “So good, baby boy.” Spencer let out a satisfied sigh. Aaron set him down and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up and head to bed.”

\----

In the following weeks, Aaron withdrew all of the money from his account and began only paying for things with his credit card when he needed to and advised Haley and Spencer to do the same (which they did). He also had an alarm installed in his and Spencer’s apartments and Haley and Jack’s house. He was genuinely terrified of what this man could do to him and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3  
> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


	7. Chad Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer are surprisingly close in the aftermath of the anthrax case and some of the team begins to suspect their recently found friendship might be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m sorry this took so long to get out, I needed a little break from being so serious. This chapter is much less serious than previous ones. Anyway, I posted two other oneshots in the meantime, one hotchreid and one moreid. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Based on 4x24 Amplification

The team had been sitting with Reid in shifts, unwilling to let him wake up alone in a hospital room, but still needing to get back to the local precinct and get their paperwork wrapped up. Morgan ended up being the lucky one that got to see him wake up for the first time. Morgan couldn’t help the intense wave of relief that washed over him at the sight of Spencer Reid’s eyes opening. He also couldn’t help the laugh he let out when the kid’s first barely understandable words were to ask for Jell-o. After their small interaction, Spencer asked Moran to call Hotch, saying he knew Hotch would want to know as soon as he woke up. Morgan was surprised by that; Spencer had never said anything like that when waking up in the hospital before. Obviously, their supervisor needed to know that he was awake, but Derek couldn’t help but be surprised that Spencer asked for it.

Morgan was even more surprised when Hotch turned up way faster than he should’ve. He wondered how many traffic laws the man had to have broken to get there that fast. Hotch ordered Morgan back to the police station, saying he would take the rest of Morgan’s shift and the next, which was already his. Morgan tried to fight him on this but was immediately silenced by the Hotchner Glare™. He was confused by the interaction the entire way back to the police station but placed it in the back of his mind to think about later. They needed to get the paperwork done so they could all be with Spencer.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Hotch was holding Reid’s hand and very close to tears. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I let this hap-”

“Aaron, please don’t take this the wrong way, but shut the hell up. This was in no way your fault. I knew there was a possibility of something being in that room and I went anyway. You weren’t even there.” Reid finished his rant by bringing Aaron’s hand up to his mouth and giving it a small kiss. “I’m fine. For the most part. But I do need water, my throat is really scratchy.” 

“Of course, Spence, anything,” Aaron said, standing up and rushing out of the room to find water. 

While he was gone, Spencer pressed the call nurse button on his bedside remote. He figured they should probably know he was awake, and he needed to know if he had been given narcotics. He knew the antidote had been administered soon enough to have prevented cuts in his skin and it was unlikely that he had been given pain medicine at all, but he needed to know. He didn’t feel high, so that was a good sign, but it didn’t really mean anything at the moment. 

The nurse came into the room at the same time that Aaron returned with his water. 

“Hi Spencer, I’m glad to see you awake. My name is Maria, I’m one of the nurses on duty for the next few hours. If you need anything, just press your call button and myself or one of my colleagues will be back to assist you as soon as possible. Dr. Kimura will be back to see you as soon as she can. How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.  
“Fine, my throat is scratchy but that’s to be expected after being unconscious. Aaron already got some water for me. I know it’s unlikely that I was administered any pain medication, but I need confirmation that I was not given any narcotics,” Spencer replied, slightly winded as he had said it all in one breath, wanting to get the question out as   
quickly as possible.

“Of course, sir,” the nurse said with a smile. “Let me check your chart.” After a brief, but tense, pause, the nurse turned back to him and said, “As far as I can tell, you weren’t given any medication other than the antidote for the poison you ingested, but Dr. Kimura will confirm that when she comes to see you. Now, is there anything else that I can do for you? A dinner tray will be sent up in about half an hour.”

“I just have one question,” Spencer said, the tension draining from the air. “Can I shower?”

That made both Maria and Aaron laugh. Spencer had almost forgotten the man was standing there and jumped at the sound of his voice. “Absolutely, but you’ll need help. Let me just get this I.V. out. You’ve been given a liter of fluid, but as long as you keep drinking you should be okay without it.” 

Spencer nodded, even more relieved now. “Good thing you’re here instead of Morgan, Aaron. Let’s do this now, I’m sure the team will be here soon.”  
Maria smiled again, looking between the pair, and left the room. Aaron helped Spencer drink some water before assisting him out of the bed. Spencer was glad the nurse had warned him he’d need help. His knees buckled under his weight, but since they had been warned, Aaron was there to hold him up. “I don’t think I can walk there, Aaron. My legs are too shaky.” 

“Of course, Spence,” Aaron said, snaking an arm under Spencer’s and bending down to hook the other around the bend in Spencer’s knees. He straightened up with the man in his arms and Spencer wrapped his own around Aaron’s neck, burying his face there too. 

“Do you have any idea how disappointing it was to see Morgan sitting there instead of you when I woke up?” Spencer said, teasingly, his voice muffled by Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron chuckled. “I’m sorry, hon, but the team insisted on taking shifts waiting for you to wake up. It would’ve been suspicious if I pushed staying. I think Dave is starting to   
suspect something anyway.”

“Of course he is,” Spencer answered with a weak laugh. 

Aaron gently set him on his feet in front of the sink in the bathroom. He opened the curtain and found some travel sized shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and a chair sat in the middle. “Do you want to sit in the chair or would you rather I helped you stand?” 

“Do you mind heling me stand? I’ll be able to wash my hair better that way,” Spencer replied, almost shyly. 

“Do you think I would have offered if I didn’t want to, Spence,” Aaron shot back, humor in his voice. 

Spencer ducked his head and made quick work of undoing the ties on his hospital gown, letting it fall to the floor and finding he had nothing on underneath, while Aaron turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. He reached out to grab Aaron’s arm and let himself be guided into the shower. He had a little difficulty getting over the lip on the edge, but they figured it out without incident. Aaron closed the curtain most of the way and turned around, leaving his arm available for Spencer to grab, in an effort to give the   
man some semblance of privacy. 

It took Spencer longer than normal to clean himself, given his lethargic state, but when Aaron heard the water tun off he opened the curtain again and unfolded a towel to hold out for him. Spencer dried himself off and Aaron guided him to sit down on the toilet. Aaron went back to the main part of the hospital room to get some clothes for Spencer so he wouldn’t have to put the hospital gown back on, only to find Dr. Kimura waiting for him there. 

“Hello, Agent Hotchner, I have a fresh gown here for Spencer. I’d love to let him put his regular clothes on, but we need to do one more x-ray of his lungs to make sure the antidote worked fully,” the woman said. She gestured to the wheelchair next to her that had a gown sitting in it. “I thought this might make it a little easier. Maria tells me he is very weak.” 

“He is, thank you,” Aaron responded. “I’ll get him dressed. It’ll only be a few minutes.” Dr. Kimura nodded and turned back to what she was working on. Aaron took hold of the wheelchair and maneuvered it into the bathroom, only to find Spencer half asleep on the toilet. “Spence,” he whispered, hoping to startle the man as little as possible. 

Spencer jumped. “Aaron! You scared me. What’s that for?”

“Dr. Kimura brought it for you. I was going to get regular clothes for you, but they need to do one more x-ray of your lungs.” 

Spencer nodded and reached for the gown. Aaron handed it over and had settled leaning against the sink when his phone chimed. He took it out and quickly read over the text that had come from JJ. “The rest of the team is going to be here in about fifteen minutes. They just finished.” 

Spencer just nodded again. He looked thoroughly exhausted. “Let’s get you in this wheelchair and out to the x-ray so you can get back here and rest.”

\----

Half an hour later, the team and Spencer’s dinner tray had arrived (Aaron had requested extra Jell-o, obviously) and they were just waiting on Spencer to come back from his x-ray. The door opened and conversation stopped. Dr. Kimura wheeled Spencer in and the man looked like he was about to fall asleep. He looked up at the team and gave a small smile. “Hey, guys.”

JJ stepped up first, leaning down to give him a brief hug. “Hey, Spence, I’m so glad you’re okay.” There was a chorus of agreement following that statement. 

“Let’s get you into bed and fed so you can get some sleep, Reid,” Hotch said, slipping back into his unit chief persona. Spencer looked at him for a few moments, confused by the use of his last name, before remembering why and nodding.

Morgan immediately moved to help him, and Hotch let him. Once Spencer was seated and comfortable, his dinner tray was brought over, and Dr. Kimura started speaking. “Okay, Dr. Reid. Your x-ray looked great. You can expect shortness of breath for a week or two, but I’m not noticing any lasting affects of aphasia or any other cognitive abilities. I can also confirm that you were not given any narcotics.” 

Reid nodded and mumbled a “thank you” around a mouthful of food. Dr. Kimura gave a smile and a wave and backed out of the room. 

Emily spoke up once she had left. “Well, I think it would be best if we all headed back to the hotel and let our strong doctor here get some sleep. Did you want someone to stay   
with you, Spencer?” 

Spencer looked up and yawned before turning to Hotch and nodding his way. “Please?”

“Of course, Reid. You guys go ahead back to the hotel. We’ll be okay here.”

In the past weeks, they team had noticed the pair getting closer. They had assumed it was just as friends, but after that request if had a few of them (Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss) wondering if it wasn’t more. Usually, Reid would’ve asked for Morgan or JJ to stay with him, they never expected him to ask for Hotch. 

But they went with it, leaving the two in the hotel room to get at least a sorry excuse for rest.   
As soon as Aaron finished ushering the team out of the room, Spencer reached for him and quietly requested “lay with me?” Aaron nodded and made his way over to lay next to Spencer, pulling the man close to his chest. Sleep took over both of them easily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at garcias-bitch :)
> 
> All requests are open! Please send some <3


	8. George Foyet (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is royally pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe angst

Based on 5x1 Faceless, Nameless

This time both of them were in the hospital. And this time, only one of them knew the other was. Spencer was alone. He’d called each member of the team and hadn’t gotten an answer, but he didn’t want to be a bother, so he let it go.

Meanwhile, Hotch wanted to know why his whole team, except the one he really needed right now, had come to see him. And no one would give him a straight answer. Dave had given him a “Don’t worry about it right now,” and Emily had just brushed over it and pushed on with the conversation they were having. Derek was the last one in to visit him after Haley and Jack left, and he demanded answers. 

“Where is he, Morgan?”

“Hotch, I really don’t think you need to be worri-”

Aaron cut him off. “Morgan, I don’t particularly care what you think right now. You will tell me where he is.” 

Morgan let out a sigh. “Just remember that I wanted to tell you. Everyone else decided that it would be best if you were focused on yourself and not worrying about him. I know something is going on between you two, Hotch. I’m not an idiot. I’m sorry they didn’t tell you sooner. He was shot in the knee on a case we were sent to work on this morning. He jumped in front of a bullet from the unsub and saved the victim. Reid shot the unsub from the ground. The victim was a doctor, he went to help the unsub until the paramedics came and then helped Reid.”

Hotch took a few minutes to process all of that. He looked completely wrecked and angry, tears streaming down his face when he finally looked back up at Morgan and said, “Why is no one there with him? You’re all here with me. I’ve seen all of you. Who’s been with Spencer? If he got shot in the knee, he had to have surgery. Why is no one there?” 

“I don’t have an answer for you on that one, Hotch,” Derek said with a sigh. “But I promise you I’ll go right over there as soon as I’m done here.” 

Hotch nodded, still looking angry. “I need to see him. Talk to him. Something. Now.”

Derek nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket, pulling up a contact with the name “Pretty Boy.” He handed it over and got a weak smile from his superior when he saw the contact name. 

Hotch put the phone to his ear and made a motion for Morgan to leave the room. Morgan nodded and stepped just outside the door, ignoring the questioning looks from his teammates, knowing they would be less than thrilled with the answer. 

Hotch got a greeting that he was not expecting. “Thank fucking God, Morgan, why the hell did it take so long for one of you to call me back? How is he?”

“Spence,” Hotch said, a smile in his voice.

“Aaron! Oh my God, are you okay? What’s going on? No one has told me anything. I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you.”

“Spencer, calm down. I’m fine. Well, maybe not fine, but I’m alive. He stabbed me. Haley and Jack are in witness protection, and you’re in some hospital, alone, while I’m here with all of your teammates, who just told me two minutes ago where you were. I ordered Morgan to come see you as soon as I’m done with his phone. I’m sorry that they all put me above you, Spence. It’s not fair to you. But I’ll make sure they make it up to you. To be fair, I think Morgan is here against his will,” he finished with a small chuckle. 

“Oh, Aaron, they should be with you. No one needs to be with me, I’m fi-”

“How close were you to never being in the field again?” Aaron cut him off. 

Spencer hesitated before saying, “two centimeters. But that doesn’t mean anything, Aaron. Just forget about that right now. I know you’re not okay right now, and I know you’re not alone, and the rest of the team is going to get a stern talking to for not calling me back. How many of them did you see before they finally told you where I was?”

Aaron sighed, trying to fight off some of his anger at the team. “All of them came to see me after Haley and Jack came by before leaving with the marshal. I asked every single one of them.   
Morgan was last. I finally got an answer out of him. He knows there’s something going on between us, by the way.” 

“Of course he does, did Rossi say anything?”

“No. And I don’t care if he does know. I’m angry with him at the moment.” 

“I am too, Aar. I’m going to get off the phone now so you can get some rest. Tell Morgan he doesn’t need to come. Only if he wants to.” 

“Okay, baby. I’ll call him back in here now. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

After Spencer hung up, he brought the phone into his lap, looking at it lost in thought for a few moments before quietly saying, “I love you.” 

\----

A few hours and a lot of yelling later, the team (minus two) was properly reprimanded by a unit chief whose voice is just as powerful sitting in a hospital bed, tubes in his veins, tear stains on his face, as it is when he’s standing in front of an unsub. Spencer was excluded from this, obviously, as was Derek Morgan, as he had been given a direct order to go to Spencer and not leave him alone again. 

Spencer was about to fall asleep when Morgan walked into his room. 

Derek gave him a weak smile. “Hey, Pretty Boy. How’re you feeling?”

“Like some narcotic pain medication would be really wonderful right now,” he said with a small laugh. “Sorry, that wasn’t funny. I’m as good as I can be, given the circumstances. How is Aaron really? He told me he was fine, but I know him. That’s not true.” 

Derek sighed and pulled one of the plastic chairs over to the hospital bed to sit down. “He’s alright. Really. He’s extremely upset that none of them told him where you were. I’m sorry about that, by the way. I tried to get them to tell him, but none of them would do it. They claimed he didn’t need to worry about anything except himself. They knew I would anyway and made me stay out of the room until they had all been in. He’s not in any pain right now, if that makes you feel any better. He doesn’t seem to have quite processed that Jack and Haley are leaving yet. He honestly just seemed numb until I told him about you. He cried, Reid. I never thought I’d ever see the man cry.” Derek sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, shaking his head. 

Spencer nodded slowly before saying, “why did none of you call me back?”

“I didn’t even realize you had called me until Hotch told me about your little outburst,” Derek said with a chuckle. “I can’t answer for the rest of them, though. But I promise they will be over here before you go home so you can give them their second dressing down.” He paused for a moment. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on between the two of you?”

“Honestly, Derek, I have absolutely no idea,” Spencer answered with a sigh. “It started as just… physical. I tried to get him to talk about it with me, but the only answer I can get out of him is that we should just see where it goes. But I practically live with him. I’m there every night. I spend time with Jack. He calls me baby for fucks’ sake! I don’t know.”

“Wow, okay. That was a lot. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. It looks to me like he loves you, Spencer. And I think you love him too.” 

Spencer nodded. After another pause, he said, “I’m tired.”

“Go to sleep, Pretty Boy. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate any and all feedback <3  
> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


	9. Aaron Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a not very nice chapter but I really enjoyed writing it hehe

Aaron Hotchner was disgusted with himself. He was disgusted that he let this happen to him. The he wasn’t smart enough, strong enough, to keep Foyet away from him and everything he cared about. Well, not quite everything. He still had Spencer. Kind of. He had yet to see Spencer since he left the hospital, both practically unable to function outside of their own apartments, whether it be from their ability to move around or the fear and paranoia that came with PTSD.

So, as a result of not really being able to do anything, Aaron spent a long time staring at his wall and thinking, his only interruptions being the rest of the team’s check-ins. They all made a point of stopping by his apartment every day. He hoped they were as consistent with Spencer, but he never asked. Dave brought him alcohol that he couldn’t drink because of the overwhelming cocktail of medication he was currently taking (some for pain, some for preventing infection, and a few for depression and anxiety), JJ brought Henry and a smile, it was nice for him to have the company of a child, no matter how much he wished it were his own. Emily brought updates about Foyet’s case, descriptions of what he was missing at the BAU. Garcia brought gift baskets, freezer meals, and books and movies to keep him occupied. He always enjoyed her visits the most, they always made him forget about what was really happening in his life, the reason for why she was there, even if it was only   
for a few minutes. 

Derek Morgan, though, his visits were almost depressing. They came with a frown and constant reassurances that he had checked on Reid today. That he was healing well. That he would get Spencer to pick up the phone and call him one of these days. At first, Aaron didn’t understand why Spencer wouldn’t call him. But then he remembered the decision he had made. He talked to Spencer once before he had made the decision, and twice after, all while he was in the hospital. Of course he had figured it out, the man was smart. A genius, actually, and one of the most adept profilers Aaron had ever met. Of course he had figured it out. 

One of those days, after Derek had left (he was always the last to come see him), he made another decision. He was sick of the paranoia. He was sick of living with the decision he made as a constant weight on his shoulders. He knew that decision could change everything. No, it would. There was no doubt that everything would go to absolute shit after he acted on this, but it needed to be done. He was sure he would regret it in the future, hell, he regretted it now, but he hoped that, in the long run, it would be worth it.

\----

Spencer spent his days after coming home from the hospital reading, watching Doctor Who, writing to his mother, he’d even picked up knitting (he was determined to make the fourth doctor’s scarf). He needed something, anything, that would distract him from the prison that was his mind. Anything to keep him from breaking down and becoming nothing put a sobbing mess. Anything to keep the intrusive thoughts screaming “you weak son of a bitch, just get the drugs!” out of his head. Sure, the visits from the other team members helped, but they weren’t there when he laid awake all night, willing the tears away from his eyes, knowing he was going to lose one of the last things that was keeping him grounded. The weren’t there when that fucking voice came back. He didn’t want the team. He wanted Aaron. But, with the decision he knew Aaron had made, he wasn’t going to get him. 

The second week he had been home, Garcia made her way to his apartment with her arms full of another “just put it in the oven” casserole, a few grocery bags (he couldn’t see what was inside them, but they looked heavy), and a basket that had a blanket over it. She set the items down on the island in his kitchen and when he crutched over, he noticed that something underneath the blanket was moving. He had just opened his mouth to ask what the hell she had brought into his apartment when the basket meowed. It fucking meowed. He looked at Garcia with an expression that said, “I cannot believe you right now.” He lifted the blanket off of the basket and found a pitch-black kitten that he guessed to be about twelve weeks old staring up at him. He pushed his crutches to the side and sat down on one of his barstools. He stuck a tentative hand out, and stroked a cautious line down the thing’s body. He looked up at Garcia with his eyes soft. Penelope though he might cry. 

“Can I pick it up?” he asked quietly.

Garcia matched his tone saying, “of course. It’s a her, by the way.”

“Is… Is she for me? Do I get to keep her?”

Penelope thought she might cry now, too. She could see the tears brimming in Spencer’s eyes. “Yeah, Spence. She’s for you.” After few moments spent just looking at Spencer holding this precious thing (the sight was almost too much for her, if she was being honest), she added “what do you want to name her?”

Spencer looked up at her again. This time a tear had fallen. “What do you think of Pluto? Like, from Edgar Allan Poe’s The Black Cat?”

The kitten was purring loudly now, loud enough that Penelope could hear it from the other side of the island. “I think it sounds perfect, hon. It sounds like she likes it too,” Penelope answered with a   
giggle.

Spencer moved to the couch when Garcia left, still holding the kitten, and was almost asleep when a knock sounded at the door. He looked at the clock. It was seven pm. No one ever came over that late. Normally, he would’ve just called out an “it’s open,” but he had absolutely no idea who it could be. He set the kitten on the couch and waited for it to settle into a blanket that was there before he got up and moved to the look out the peep hole in his door. 

The absolute last person he expected to be standing there was Aaron Hotchner, but there he was. And he really shouldn’t be surprised. He knew Aaron knew he knew, and he thought they would just leave it at that. Skip the conversation. He didn’t want that pain. He opened the door anyway. Maybe he’d get some kind of closure, at least. A promise of return one day. 

“Hi,” he said when the door was fully opened. 

Aaron waved. Spencer turned and walked back to his couch, leaving the door open as the only sign of an invitation inside. Aaron followed him, closing and locking the door behind him (“damn PTSD”).   
He was going to sit on the couch next to Spencer, but stopped when he saw the kitten. 

“What’s this?” Aaron asked.

“Pluto,” Spencer answered, “Pen brought her over earlier today.” He picked the cat up and settled it in his lap after resting the foot of his injured leg on the coffee table. Aaron took that as an invitation to sit down in the now vacant seat. 

Spencer broke the silence. “I know what you’re going to say, and I can’t exactly say I want to hear it, nor that I agree with you.” 

Aaron looked down at his hands, wishing he had something to do with them other than just letting them sit there. “I need to do this, Spencer. For my own peace of mind. He took my child away from me. I’m not going to let him take you too.”

“Aaron, do you hear yourself? That’s exactly what you’re doing! If you push me away, we’re going to lose everything we have. You’ll be feeding right into his plans, playing his game.” He didn’t expect to be this angry.

The older man had tears running down his face now. “No, Spencer, it’s not. I’m putting a stop to our personal relationship because Foyet is watching me. I know he is, and you won’t convince me otherwise. Don’t you dare say it’s my goddamn PTSD talking. I’m not crazy.” Spencer opened his mouth to interrupt, but Aaron put a hand up. “Let me finish before you say anything. I’m stopping this because he’s going to notice. Because when the rest of the team stops coming around my house every day and it’s just you, there’ll be a target right between your eyes. We always say serial killers are the best profilers. But, Spencer, if we stop this, and go back to what we used to be, just friends, then that target will disappear. You’ll just be another one of my team. I’d rather lose you as a lover than as a whole.”

Spencer’s anger had dissipated about halfway through Aaron’s speech. He looked down at the cat in has lap and reached his shaking hands up to forcefully wipe the tears from his face. Aaron reached over and pulled Spencer’s face up by the chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “Tell me you understand. Please.”  
Spencer nodded. “I get it. I do. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He took a deep breath. “Just do one thing for me?”

“Anything, Spence.”

“Kiss me. Just one last time.” 

Aaron nodded and leaned in slowly, giving Spencer a soft and passionate kiss, hoping his lips could convey how much he hated doing this better than his words could. They both had tears streaming down their faces when they pulled apart. Aaron stood, and Spencer followed. The pair walked to the door together, and Aaron opened it. He turned around just before he walked out and gave one last, “Goodbye, Spencer.” Spencer nodded and put his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to hold in the sob threatening to escape. Aaron looked like he wanted to do anything but leave. No, he wasn’t Aaron anymore. He was Hotch. And Spencer was Reid. And here they were. Just two colleagues.

Aaron finally turned to walk out the door, and found himself face to face with Derek Morgan. If looks could kill, Hotch would be dead. He looked at the ground and pushed his way around the man, walking out of Reid’s apartment as “Aaron” for the last time. For now, at least. Morgan made his way inside. He had a litter box in his hand that he dropped on the floor before quickly closing the door the second he saw Spencer’s face. 

Morgan moved to grab the man before him before he collapsed. He pulled him into a tight hug, his crutches falling to the floor beside him, that sob finally making its way out from behind his hand, his hands fisting in Morgan’s shirt. Morgan carefully maneuvered them to the floor, being extremely cautious of Spencer’s knee, and just held him. Spencer cried into Morgan’s shoulder for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only about fifteen minutes. 

When the crying slowed, Morgan began to talk in a soft tone. “Penny told me about Pluto. I brought a litter box for you. She didn’t think of it before, and sends her sincerest apologies.” He took a deep breath, letting it come out in a sigh. “Do you need me to stay with you tonight, Pretty Boy?” Spencer nodded into his shoulder. “Okay. Let’s get that pretty face cleaned up and some comfy clothes on you. I’ll order some Chinese and we can watch one of your weird foreign films. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Spencer answered quietly, a weak smile on his face. Maybe things could go back to the way they were someday. He had to make himself believe that. It would keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (You probably didn't but its fine) You can find me on Tumblr @garcias-bitch <3


	10. Beth Clemmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving this Moreid bromance that's going on

Based 7x16, A Family Affair  
Spencer Reid was pissed off. And he felt he had every right to be. Hotch had moved on. He had gone and found himself a goddamn girlfriend and brought her to this fucking triathlon Spencer didn’t want to come to in the first place. What joy did people get out of watching other people put themselves through hell? And what did the people participating get out of it? He didn’t see the point. He was already tired from babysitting the night before and had to get up early just to stand there for two hours waiting for Hotch to cross the finish line. Sure, he was enjoying the time with his coworkers outside of work, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t rather be home with Pluto and a large book.  
Anyway, back to the main point. Beth. The name left a sour taste in his mouth. Hotch hadn’t spoken to him other than as a subordinate or a distant friend since that fateful day, almost two years ago now. Not even when Haley was killed. Spencer had lost count of the number of times he had tried to reach out to the man, tried to offer support, just to be shot down and told “I’m not ready for this yet, Reid.” The man couldn’t even stand to call Spencer by his first name anymore. And God, did that hurt. He hadn’t even tried for friendship again with Spencer, but here he was, introducing some woman he met to the team and his son. That’s what hurt the most. This woman was meeting Jack. Spencer hadn’t even met Jack. Not really. Not as anything more than that weird smart guy dad works with.  
He wondered if Hotch had noticed how upset he was. Probably not, he was too focused on Beth. Morgan had though, and he was worried. About Spencer and Hotch. Morgan had been spending a lot more time with Spencer in the past two years than he ever had before. He knew that Spencer was going to need a distraction, so he recruited the young genius to “help” him with some of his renovation projects (he wasn’t very good at it). Recently, he’d started to take Spencer to bars. And the man was a hit at every single one of them; he didn’t think Spencer had spent a weekend (that they weren’t on a case, of course) alone in at least a year. People, mostly men, seemed to be drawn to his awkward self. Morgan couldn’t figure it out. Sure, Spencer was pretty, but he’d never seen him as “fuckable,” not like these people do.  
This habit was what had him worried. All of the people he took home were like Hotch in some way. They always had dark hair and brown eyes. He almost never brought home a man that wasn’t wearing a suit. Morgan thought it was becoming unhealthy. He was concerned for his sexual health, though he knew Spencer wouldn’t keep a lifestyle like this without being screened regularly, but he was also concerned for his mental health. He was worried Hotch was becoming an obsession that Spencer would never get over. Everyone has an ex that takes a long time to get over, but this length of time was concerning.  
He was worried for Hotch because he hadn’t made amends with Spencer and it was obviously weighing on his shoulders. Morgan was sure he was the only one that saw the long, lingering looks Spencer received when he wasn’t paying attention. He was the only one that saw they way Hotch had to restrain himself from casually reaching out and laying a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. The only one that saw how Hotch held him back in every conversation he had with the younger man, silently praying to one god r another that he wouldn’t screw up and say the wrong thing.  
But here he was now. With Beth. Introducing her to the team. Rossi had a knowing smirk on his face that Morgan just wanted to punch off. He had a feeling Rossi was behind their “courtship,” but knowing for sure just made it worse. He was going to have a long talk with him later. Get him in on his “holy shit, I need to fix this because they’re to stupid to do it themselves” thoughts.  
Spencer was trying to get out of going out to lunch with the rest of the team. He didn’t want the pain of seeing Hotch and Beth in a more casual setting, touching, kissing, being disgustingly domestic. Morgan, though, wasn’t having any of that. He knew Spencer seeing them together would push him to start getting over Hotch (finally), push him to finally confront his former lover, or just piss him off even more. He was hoping for one of the first two, obviously. So, when Spencer said, “okay guys, I’m going to head home. I haven’t been home since the beginning of the case and Pluto needs to be fed,” Morgan couldn’t help but come back with a “Oh, come on, Pretty Boy! It’ll be no fun without you. I’m sure your neighbor is keeping your cat nice and fed. And I know if you go home now you’re just going to eat poptarts, and I can’t let you do that and keep a clear conscious.”  
Spencer glared for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. “Fine.”  
\---  
Half an hour later found them in a diner that could barely hold all of them, at least four tables pushed together, and sipping on Cokes and coffee. They had ordered and were waiting on their meals. Spencer was sitting as far as he possibly could from Hotch and Beth, Morgan sitting next to him.  
“What’s going on in that big genius brain, Pretty Boy?”  
Spencer abruptly pulled himself from his thoughts, startled by Morgan using his famed nickname. He dropped his head and looked at his hands which were drawing patterns on his legs. “I’m really pissed off, Derek. I thought he would have at least tried for friendship by now. It’s been two years, for god’s sake. I think I just realized that he’s not going to come to me. I need to talk to him, don’t I?” He looked back up at Derek, eyes brimming with tears Morgan knew he wouldn’t let fall.  
“Yeah, Spencer. You do. I wish you had figured it out sooner. It’s been hard watching you go through this, but I was hoping you would figure it out for yourself. And, Spencer, look. They’re not acting like a couple. Hotch hasn’t touched her once. I think they really might just be training partners, and a friend he thought we might like.”  
Spencer looked over and watched them for a few minutes. He nodded. He was going to say something more to Morgan, but their food was set down in front of them, cutting him off.  
\----  
9 P.M. found Spencer knocking on Aaron Hotchner’s apartment door. He figured Jack would be asleep by now. He knew he probably looked pathetic standing there is his plaid pajama pants, t-shirt, and frayed cardigan, but he started speaking the moment Hotch opened the door, anyway.  
“Are you fucking Beth?”  
“Reid? What- I don’t think that’s really any of your business.” If Spencer thought he looked pathetic, then Aaron certainly did. He was dressed the same, without the cardigan, but he had red eyes and tear stained cheeks to add to the look.  
“Answer the damn question, Hotch.”  
Hotch just stared at the man in front of him for a few minutes, trying to decide if he wanted to punch him, kiss him, or just answer the question. He decided to go the less violent route. “No, Reid. I’m not fucking Beth. Is that all?”  
Before Spencer knew what he was doing, he had moved forward, Aaron’s face in his hands, their lips pressed roughly together. He pushed Aaron backward and into the wall in his foyer, kicking the door shut behind him. He was surprised, though he shouldn’t have been, to find Aaron kissing him back. Aaron had quickly dominated the kiss, and was now flipping them so Spencer was the one pressed against the wall. Spencer’s hands slid from Aaron’s face down his front and up his shirt, fingers finding and brushing over the scars he had yet to see.  
Aaron pulled away with a gasp. “Is this okay?” Aaron nodded and attached his lips to Spencer’s neck. Spencer threw his head back with a groan. Aaron pulled them away from the wall and over to the couch, unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt on the way there. Spencer slid out of his pajama pants before pushing Aaron back onto the couch and straddling his lap. There was something extremely erotic about being mostly naked while Aaron was still fully clothed. They immediately resumed their kissing and groping, Spencer grinding down into Aaron’s crotch. Aaron reached over to the drawer in the table next to the couch where he knew condoms and lube still resided (he hadn’t been able to make himself move them).  
Aaron coated his fingers in lube and reached into Spencer’s boxers, not hesitating before pressing his finger all they way inside Spencer, earning him an obscene moan. He covered Spencer’s mouth with his other had. “Shh, Jack is sleeping.” Spencer nodded. Aaron thrusted his finger in and out of Spencer for a few moments, carefully avoiding his prostate, and enjoying the small gasps and stifled moans he was receiving. “Can you take me with just this?” Spencer nodded again. Aaron pulled his finger out and lifted his hips to pull down his pajama pants just enough to release his straining erection. He tore the wrapper of the condom with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock. He covered Spencer’s mouth with his hand before he lined up and started to press in, earning him a long, stifled moan. The rocked together, hot and rough, before quickly finding their release.  
When they had calmed down enough, Aaron left to the bathroom to find a rag to clean them with. He did, and proceeded to pull Spencer to the bedroom with him, Spencer too tired to object. They laid together, Aaron holding Spencer tight to his body. Sleep found them both easily that night.  
But, Aaron woke to a bed containing nothing but a note that read “talk later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) You can find me on Tumblr @garcias-bitch <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch  
> feel free to send me messages/asks! I love getting them :)


End file.
